


a new beginning

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [28]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Neither Gren or Kazi had really thought much about parenthood before.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this ship started as a cute little thing but now I'm legit SOLD and love it so much.

Neither Gren or Kazi had really thought much about parenthood before. Gren spent most of his life in training, focusing on being a good soldier as well as interpreter for Amaya. And Kazi had recently finished their studies at the University of Lux Aurea, while also not being needed as Janai’s translator either, since she had learnt sign language to communicate with Amaya herself.

They had talked about Gren retiring from work and Kazi moving with him to Katolis where they could open a linguistic school and begin to teach humans about the many languages of Xadia, both spoken and signed. They just didn’t think it would be so soon, or that a baby had would be added to the equation.

Of course they knew human and elves could have children together, five years after the end of the war there were already quite a few halflings roaming around in the world in all the countries, they had just been less prepared about having a baby themselves. But when Kazi’s stomach had began to grow and they started to experience morning sickness, both they and Gren knew what was happening, and they couldn’t have been more delighted about the surprise.

Gren decided to leave the military to become a stay at home dad, so that when the baby was old enough, Kazi would be the working parent of the household so that they could open up the school they had talked about for so long. When he left the military, everyone congratulated him and his spouse about the good news and also felt a bit sad that he would be leaving. Gren promised he would join every yearly military get together to meet up with his former squadmates.

Kazi didn’t have to say goodbye to that many people, only their parents that they had moved out from years ago when they began to study at the university. They were so excited about their child soon becoming a parent, and Kazi had to promise that they would write letters every week.

And so, the couple moved into a house in the middle of the capital of Katolis and began to start their new life. Being friends of the king, Kazi already had permission to build their school once their pregnancy was over and they decided they were ready to go back to work, all paid for by the king in the name of studying and the importance of linguistics. It was really nice, like a new start in a familiar place, with their family growing.

And after nine months a baby boy was born. He had long ears and tiny horns like his parent, but five fingers and toes like his father. His hair was a slightly wavy ginger like Gren’s, but he lacked freckles on his skin that was just a little bit darker than his father’s. And his eyes were olive green like Kazi’s, making him a perfect blend between the two.

They decided on the name Lief.

Yes, this was the perfect beginning for their family.


End file.
